witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Edea Florence
Edea Florence (이디아 플로렌스 Idia Peullolenseu) is a S-Class WH Witch said to be the strongest WH to have ever existed. Often referred to as the master of Tasha Godspell, she is considered to be the Mother of Magical Arts among the WH and has the alias the Pure White Witch. She was killed by Aria Godspell a few days before Tasha became a full fledged WH. Appearance Edea is a tall, slim woman with long white hair mostly tied up and flowing to her hips and adorns a long, open-chested white dress with the bottom flaring out slightly under her hips with lengthy sleeves that end around her wrists in a frilled pattern. She also wears a cape with two layers of the same color, the top being short and fur-lined, the bottom is stretches almost as far as her dress and her hat is white with chrome decorations.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 8, Cover At home she wears her pajamas, a pink top and cardigan, as well as pink pants. She keeps her hair loose with a pink hairband, and wears glasses. She also has two moles under her left eye. Personality Edea is a very positive, giddy person who liked "hands-on" teaching, shown by the fact she trained Tasha to avoid magic bullets by shooting at him.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 12, Page 26 She marked Tasha's hair white after he became her student. She had a boasting nature and was very confident, but she still had a friendly attitude. Edea is also a very disorganized and messy person as shown by the state of her house. She loves being praised and has a habit of eavesdropping on people. After removing Emotional Stability Edea has trouble controlling her emotions which leads to her having feelings for Tasha and becoming jealous towards any woman around Tasha. Given a choice between staying the perfect S-Class WH, or growing as a person by experiencing new emotions, she would choose the latter. She has split personality disorder. After removing Emotional Stability Edea unconsciously creates another persona that harbours her negative qualities and behaves insanely. Story History Many years ago, presumably before the Witch-Human War began, Edea was a high ranking witch. Edea joined the WHs six years prior to the main storyline and was the first witch to join the institute. She played a major role in the growth of the group; creating the WH Uniform was only one of her achievements. During her time as a WH, she also gained the respect of another S-Class: Vihyungrang. Edea found Tasha in the forest near her house and took care of him until he got better. During this time she often teased him and eventually brought Vihyungrang to meet him, only to be surprised that her house was spotless for once. He continued to stay in her residence. One day, during one of his trips into town, he is badly injured by a Witch while trying to protect Linda Cuthburt. When the Witch threatens to rip him to shreds, she instead is answered by Edea, who had gone to town after deciding that Tasha was taking too long. Angered by the Witch's actions, Edea obliterated the Witch and hollowed out a section of the town. Her actions caused her to be put on probation, a "punishment" that she took with glee. Tasha requests for Edea to train him to be stronger and wishes to be able to protect her. Edea's Emotional Stability activates and Edea can't recall the last time it happened, for this Edea takes on Tasha's request. Edea is overwhelmed by the good feeling she gets when she is with Tasha and wishes to experience it to it's full extent, and so she releases Emotional Stability. During Tasha's early training days, Edea trained Tasha to increase his reaction time by firing at him with Mana Guns, the fastest long range weapon in the world. At one point Edea explained the difference between channeled magic, and non-channeled magic, ''to Tasha. She also explained that the most powerful magic is one used with ''Magic Diagrams but laughs since it's useless in combat. When Vihyungrang and Bari visit, Edea experiences negative emotions she never had such as jealousy. She also changes her appearance; from wearing her casual clothes and glasses, to using makeup and adorning her white gown. After a few seasons go by, Edea is worried Tasha is getting stronger too fast and worried he will leave her. She realizes that as his teacher she needs to do what's best for Tasha and also promises to remove Halloween's third seal when Tasha is ready for a supporter. A couple days before Tasha graduated as an official WH two years prior to the main storyline, Edea records a hologram to congratulate Tasha on his latest achievements and tells him what he should do while revealing her graduation present to him, Halloween. She explains the seals on its power and warns him of the risk of undoing the seal. At one point in time, Edea placed a seal on the curse put on Tasha by Aria, to slow it down and give him time to reverse it. Sometime later, she asked Vihyungrang to look after Tasha if anything were to happen to her. One day Aria unexpectedly visits and upon seeing Edea tries to kill her by blowing up her house. Edea remains unscathed and reveals her house to be her Castle, quickly repairing it and using a spell to get Tasha away from Aria. Edea fights against Aria Godspell, and realizes it's harder to face her than she thought. Edea realizes she used a great amount of mana in the past few months she spent with Tasha to control her emotions. As a result her conscious created an inner world which she unexpectedly visits during her fight with Aria. Inner world Edea tells Edea to throw away all memories and emotions of Tasha to become perfect again. Edea refuses because she wants to be able to look at Tasha the same way he looks at her. Her inner world self warns her that Edea is in control now, but that will change if the chains on her inner self breaks. Edea returns to reality and continues the fight. Edea decides to end the battle quickly before her emotions get the best of her again and activates Battle Field. In her Battle Field Edea is faster and more powerful, plus the snow which falls drains Aria's magic and disrupts the link between Aria and her supporters giving her an advantage over Aria even after the young witch doubles her supporters. Edea injures Aria leading her to participate in the fight and activate a Magic Diagram. Edea recalls laughing at the thought of a witch using a Magic Diagram ''in combat, however she never expected someone like Aria to appear. Edea realizes she is running out of time before her inner-self takes over and activates ''Blizzard, the most powerful defense within Battle Field and sings the Song of Moirai. Edea's hair turns black and she immediately gains the advantage. She targets Aria's supporters as their shields only activate when Aria is under attack, not themselves, and quickly destroys them. Edea realizes the battle will be finished soon and she can be with Tasha very soon. This sudden emotion results in a miscalculation in the mana she needs to maintain to stay in control. She is trapped in her inner-world while her inner-self takes over to kill Aria, stating that she is the root of Edea's distress and the inner-world's manifestation. Edea realizes that the root of her distress is the feelings she has for Tasha and that she would have to kill him to erase her inner-world self. However she decides she would rather be hunted by WH as an insane witch than have to kill him. Edea despairs that she only wanted to feel the warmth from her feelings for Tasha and that it's not fair that a witch cannot even enjoy these simple feelings. Crying she calls out to Tasha for help. When Edea accepts her flaws and love for Tasha she comes back to her senses and sees that she injured Tasha to the brink of death. Shocked, she lets her guard down and is dealt a deadly blow from Aria. With the last of her magic she saves Tasha and dies by his side, happy with the life she lived. Powers and Abilities As a former S-Class WH, Edea was and still is considered the most powerful individual to serve the WHs, as admitted by Vihyungrang, who was second below her in power who already has twice the power of an ordinary S-Class WH also when she got serious she quickly defeated Aria who at the time had enough Aegis Disks to have the equivalent power of roughly 7 or 8 A-class WH as well as Aria being a powerful witch in her own right . With the title, "Mother of Magical Arts", she is assumed to be incredibly skilled with all sorts of magic. Finally when Edea got serious in her fight against Aria who then who said her pressure was comparable to Varete. Battle Field (배틀 필드 Baeteul Pildeu): Black energy is spread out over an area, with a black barrier surrounding it. It is considered as a High Level Sorcery and Edea was the only person known to be able to make it snow due to her large amount of mana, although Tasha managed to do so but only by borrowing Edea's mana. *'Snow': Within this barrier there is an illusion that it is snowing because of the huge amount of mana being supplied. The snow only melts when it falls on a Witch and drains the Witch and her supporter's mana. *'Blizzard': The most powerful defense within Battle Field. It sings the Song of Moirai. *'Song of Moirai': Activated by Blizzard. '' '''Production': Edea is capable of making magical items including a complete mana gun and is only person capable of producing the Mana Bullets. Although the gun is easy to produce, the bullets require a large amount of mana. She also invented the WH Uniform. Program Manipulation: Edea created programs in the past with personalities and can bestow complex magical abilities to them. Master Marksmanship: As the person who trained Tasha, Edea would have no doubt been a master at using mana guns. She was most likely their inventor and their most proficient wielder. She was only seen using the Mana Gun Colt Custom, Tasha's original weapon. Mana Source (마력의 원천 Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, Edea produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. The sheer volume of mana she produces is unrivaled within the WHs. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Quicker Recovery': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Manipulation: After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Emotional Stability: A spell that keeps Edea's emotions in check to prevent her magic from failing in a fight. Restriction Field: A spell which distorts the five senses to ensure no one approaches Edea's Castle. Equipment Hologram: Edea uses this technology to communicate with people, either in a live conference or to record a video for later viewing. Witch Hat (마녀의 모자 Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. Castle (성 Seong): Although it appears as a house, it is Edea's Castle. Witches are said to be a couple times stronger when fighting in their own lair. There is a Restriction Field around Edea's Castle to heavily distort the five senses to ensure no one approaches it. Although Aria seemingly blows it up Edea can easily repair it. Mana Guns (마탄총 Matanchong): Edea is shown to use this when she trained Tasha and it is assumed she can use it proficiently. She is the only person to have been able to make a complete mana gun and is the only one capable of making one withing the WHs. Only she or her pupils are known to use this weapon. *'Colt Custom' (콜트 커스텀 Kolteu Keoseuteom): It's a 45mm gun that's 9.8 inches long weighing at 13 pounds, which is far heavier than normal guns because of the custom. It can store explosive, piercing, and anesthetic bullets. It's efficiency depends on the magical abilities of its user. Explosive bullets are used to destroy buildings in general. Once they're lodged inside their target, they explode in a 11.8 inch radius but they carry the inconvenience of losing a lot of energy. It has a firing distance of 492 feet and because of its mana bullets, the weapon doesn't need to reload. Therefore, the user can fire as long he/she has sufficient mana. It resembles a regular Colt M1911A1 pistol, but with a slightly modified barrel end and a flat piece of metal on top, for reasons unknown. This is the style of pistol that is presumed to be Edea's weapon of choice, as she is only shown wielding this gun. It is usually used in a pair. WH Uniform: An item she invented herself, this set of clothing is given to all ordinary members of the organization. The uniform runs on mana and won't function if it runs out of it. The functions the uniform possesses are: *'Memory-lapse Fibers' (망각의 섬유 Mang-gag-ui Seom-yu): Normal people won't notice the wearer unless the WH purposely attracts the individuals attention. This won't work on witches or fellow WHs. *'Class Selection': The uniform grades the WH based on their strengths and assigns them to their class. The class is shown by the color of the uniform. *'Protection': The clothing offers low level protection against attacks that are both physical and magical. *'Repair': It will repair itself using the mana stored within it. *'Emblem' (문장 Munjang): Every A/S-Class WH is attributed with an unique insignia which is on their emblem. The emblem allows others to guess certain facts about the wearer's life or abilities. Her emblem, called Florence, takes the form of a flower. Tasha also shares this emblem. Relationships Tasha Godspell Tasha is Edea's only fully-trained student. Although the capabilities of the technology that Tasha employs exceeds that of Ryuhwan's, Tasha wasn't trained nearly as long as Ryuhwan (who was trained under West and who is initially much stronger than Tasha). After removing Emotional Stability her feelings for Tasha become a little more than a student-teacher relationship and she begins to feel both warm, loving feelings toward him and also negative feelings towards women around Tasha such as Bari, and even the thought of Tasha leaving to find Aria upset her. These negative feelings manifest themselves in Edea's inner-world in the form of her inner-world self which is a mentally unstable state of Edea. After losing control of her emotions and unleashing the inner-world self, Edea comes to the realization she would rather be targeted as an insane witch than kill Tasha. Vihyungrang Vihyungrang is a colleague Edea approved, which is very rare especially for one so young.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 23, Page 31 Vihyungrang respects Edea greatly and treasures his promises with her to the point that he believes is more important than the world's existence.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 22, Page 24 He was one of the few people Edea had no problem relaxing in front of and dressing casually in his presence. Bari notes that although they were close they were only close as friends. Trivia *There seems to be some sort of connection between Edea and West. Mordred was said to have disappeared after losing in battle against West, yet Edea was somehow in possession of the sealed form of Mordred that became the Halloween given to Tasha. Edea also created magical items such as Mana Guns and the Dimension Gallery that are highly similarly to those created by West. *Edea and West share identical appearance save for two moles under Edea's eye and their outfits/witch hat. *Some things Edea likes are dessert, being admired, and spending time with Tasha. She disliked work. References }} Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Witch Hunter Category:Witch Category:Female __NEWSECTIONLINK__